elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Fujitec
Fujitec (Japanese: フジテック ''Fujitekku''), formerly Fuji Transportation Industry Co., Ltd. (Japanese: 富士輸送機工業株式会社 ''Fuji Yusōkikōgyō kabushikigaisha'') is a Japanese elevator and escalator manufacturer based in Hikone, Shiga Prefecture, Japan. History Fujitec was founded by Honorary Mr. Shotaru Uchiyama in 1948 as "Fuji Transport Industry Co., Ltd." (Japanese: 富士輸送機工業株式会社 Fuji Yusōkikōgyō kabushikigaisha) for the purpose of development, manufacture, sales, installation and maintenance of elevators. At that time it was based in Nishi Ward, Osaka City, Osaka Prefecture. The head office was moved to Ibaraki, Osaka Prefecture in 1965. In 1964, a branch in Hong Kong was established, followed by a South Korean branch in 1968. In 1972, Fuji established a branch in Singapore. Known as Singapore Fuji Elevator (SFE), it was formed by three companies; Fuji Transport Industry of Osaka, Japan, Development Bank of Singapore and A.C.T. Enterprises Pte. Ltd.$30 million Spore- Japan company to build lifts - The Straits Times, 17 January 1973, Page 17 - NewspaperSG. In the same year, a manufacturing plant in Bedok New Town was also opened. In February 1974, the company changed name to Fujitec Co., Ltd. A month later, Fujitec established another overseas branch, located in Venezuela. In July 1977, Fujitec America was established. The American branch opened a manufacturing plant in Lebanon, OH, United States in 1982, which at that time it was the largest elevator manufacturing plant in the world. In 2001, the American division acquires the New York-based Serge Elevator Company. In the United States, Fujitec was known as Fujitec-Serge for a period of time, at least in the New York area. In 2006, Fujitec moved its headquarters to Miyatacho, Hikone, Shiga Prefecture, Japan, which is dubbed as "Big Wing". Notable products Elevators (current) *'AC-GL': For large scale buildings with 2 to 10 m/s speeds, only sold in the United Kingdom and South Korea *'Belta': Fujitec's trademark machine room less elevator featuring TALON gearless hoisting machine. It was launched in 2003. *'ECEED': Standard machine room less elevator type introduced in November 1998 and only sold in Japan. Later versions include ECEED-e2 (launched in September 2001) and ECEED-α (launched in 2005)Fujitec Annual Report 2005. It is also a model of custom high speed elevators for high-rise buildings in Japan高速エレベータ - Fujitec (Japanese). *'ERITO': Small machine room traction elevator, only sold in India. *'EXDNii-CITY': Standard traction elevator only sold in Taiwan. *'Fusiondrive II': Machine room less elevator which appears to be only sold in Argentina and possibly other South American countries. *'FLEX-NX': Elevator group supervisory control system for high-rise buildings, also possible to be combined with the EZShuttle destination dispatch system. *'GLVF': A series of small machine room and machine room less traction elevator for low to high-rise buildings, sold in all regions except North America. **'GLVF-II': Machine room less elevators for up to 32 floors **'GLVF-D': High-rise elevators with VVVF drives and Permanent Magnet gearless machine. Serves up to 56 floors. **'GLVF-E': Low to mid-rise elevator for up to 32 floors. **'GLVF-H': Similar to GLVF-D, but only serves up to 40 floors. *'KYUTO': A series of small machine room and machine room less traction elevators only sold in India. The small machine room elevators are the KYUTOe, KYUTO GD, and KYUTO GDE. The machine room less elevators are the KYUTO MRL, KYUTO MRL-II, and KYUTO-MRLE. *'ML-GS' and MLGS-II: Machine room less elevators for buildings up to 24 floors. *'MRL-II': Machine room less elevator only sold in India. *'RAKUL': Machine room less elevator with lower overhaul required, designed for transportation hubs and stations in Japan with limited space. Introduced in 2001. *'REXIA': Machine room less elevator with similar designs and features as the ZEXIA small machine room elevator. REXIA can serves up to 30 floors. *'SKY SALON': Observation elevator designed for both indoor and outdoor applications. *'Viridian': Series of traction elevator model only sold in the United States and Canada. There are four models currently sold: **'Viridian Geared' **'Viridian Gearless' **'Viridian MRL' **'Viridian PMGL' *'XFSN': Machine room less elevator only sold in Vietnam and Argentina. *'XIOR': Current machine room elevator only sold in Japan since 2008.Fujitec Annual Report 2008 *'ZEXIA': Small machine room traction elevator which can serve up to 40 floors. It has similar designs and features as REXIA (see above). Elevators (former) *'ELISIO' and New ELISIO: Helical gear and ultra-low noise inverter controlled traction elevator only sold in Japan, made from 1991 to 1998. *'Exceldyne': VVVF controlled traction elevator, launched in 1984. *'Order ECEED': Custom type version of ECEED elevators, made from 2002 to 2009. *'Royal Superdyne (RSDN)': A standard ACVV controlled traction elevator with Microcomputer Controller (MIC), launched in 1978. Commonly can be found in Japan and other Asian countries. *'XJ Series': Custom type elevator only sold in Japan, discontinued in 2002 and succeeded by Order ECEED (see above). Escalators and moving walks *'GS8000-HV': Heavy duty escalators for public transport facilities. *'GS8000-NX': Current standard type escalator for public buildings, launched in 2008 as a successor of the GS8000 series. *'GS8000': Escalator and moving walk series launched in 2003Fujitec Annual Report 2003. Now discontinued, it was succeeded by the current GS8000-NX (escalator) and GS8100 (moving walk) series. *'Slimfit': Space-saving escalator with the smallest truss width and inter-beam dimension in the industry, only sold in Japan. *'GS8100 Autowalk': Horizontal or inclined moving walk. In Japan, it is simply known as AUTOWALK. Other products *'AUVIS': World first elevator multi-informational system, to provide the information in the elevator car. Which already discontinued as nowadays, many non-proprietary elevator component companies also providing this system as well. *'ELVIC': Also known as El'evator '''Vi'sual 'C'ommunication System, the elevator and escalator monitoring and control system within the premises. *'''RMS: Also known as R'emote '''M'onitoring 'S'ystem, the elevator and escalator remote monitoring and maintenance system. Only listed in the specific countries. *'''Fit-in-Truss or Unit-in-Truss: Escalator modernization solution introduced since 2014. For the modernization of the existing Fujitec escalators only. *'Destination Reservation Guidance System' (DRGS): Elevator destination dispatch system. Locations Fujitec originally headquartered in Ibaraki, Osaka, but moved to Miyatacho, Hikone, Shiga Prefecture on April 3, 2006. Their headquarter also known as the Big Wing. Their escalator factory, known as the Big Step is located in Toyooka, Hyogo Prefecture. They also have a training facility known as the Big Fit. Outside Japan, Fujitec have factories and manufacturing plants located in: *Suburbs of Beijing, China *Shanghai, China (also known as Fujitec Shanghai City) **Shanghai Huasheng (escalator factory) *Hong Kong, China (Chinese: 富士達) *South Korea *Taiwan *India *Ohio, United States (opened in 1982) Fujitec also have two branches in Europe, located in the United Kingdom and Germany. These branches were established in 1988 and 1992 respectively. Fujitec used to have two elevator manufacturing plants in Southeast Asia, located in Singapore (opened in 1972) and Batam, Indonesia (opened in 1992). However, both plants have closed down. Its former Singapore plant has been converted into a warehouse for storing imported Fujitec elevator parts. Distributors Elevator fixtures Notable installations Incidents Grand Century Plaza (Hong Kong) elevator incident A Fujitec elevator installed in Grand Century Plaza shopping arcade (Now renamed as MOKO), Hong Kong was badly damaged on Jan 1, 2004. It was reported a car park shuttle lift (No. P8) carried with 16 passengers fell down suddenly when the elevator approaching ground floor, the elevator finally stops at the express zone between the basement carpark and ground floor. The rescue team spent more than two hours to release all of the passengers inside the car, due to the traction machine was "pulled out" from its original position, and the blockage of the emergency rescue door on the express zone. Marsiling HDB elevator incident A Fujitec elevator in Block 17 Marsiling Lane HDB, Singapore was badly damaged on June 9, 2013.What happened to this lift in Marsiling? It was reported that the elevator damage was due to a door alignment defect, which was suspected to be due to vandalism, but it turns out that the damage was suspected to be from misuse by workers. A spokesperson for Fujitec said that workers who move materials in and out of the elevator would use a piece of cardboard or wood to wedge the doors open. This repeated force into the gap, would cause the safety edge to become loose, and lean outwards towards the landing doors and get stuck when the elevator goes upwards, causing the doors to be dislodged from the door tracks.Vandals damaged Marsiling lift but repaired already, says Town Council Trivia *Fujitec has a special operation mode called Pet Mode. This mode is only found on the XIOR elevators in Japan. *Fujitec is currently the only independent major Japanese manufacturer that only manufactures elevators and escalators. *Fujitec is also the largest elevator company operating in Singapore, with the majority of its installations found in Housing and Development (HDB) flats. Fujitec has its presence in Singapore since 1972, which is located in Bedok. *Even though Fujitec had changed its name from Fuji in 1974, its Singaporean branch was still using the old name until 1976 when it changed name to Fujitec Singapore Elevator. New installations from 1977 onwards were branded as "Fujitec". *In the 1960s, Fuji elevators in Malaysia (and possibly Singapore) were installed by Sim Lim Co., Ltd.Page 14 Advertisements Column 1 - The Straits Times, 13 December 1963, Page 14 - NewspaperSG *Fujitec's official mascot is Tecky (known as Daiji (obtained from the Chinese word 达) in China), which got its name from the word "Tec" from the Fujitec name. Received its name from about 900 submissions submitted by Fujitec employees and their families around the world through a campaign, Tecky represents surefire technology for safety and reliability. *Elevadores Sûr (a defunct Brazilian elevator company) had a technology association with Fujitec from 1974 to 1977. As the result, some of the elevators produced by Elevadores Sûr used Fujitec's 1970s square touch sensitive buttonscabina supre dayne.jpg. Gallery 1970s Fujiec Round Buttons.jpg|A 1970s Fujitec logo on a Fujitec elevator plate in Hong Kong. N2466.jpg|A 1980s Fujitec logo on a Fujitec escalator plate. Another 80s Fujitec carstation HK 2.jpg|A 1980s Fujitec logo on a Fujitec elevator plate in Hong Kong. 2003 Fujitec Schindler-style dot matrix numbers.jpg|A 2003 Fujitec logo on a Fujitec elevator plate in Hong Kong. Fujitec Everbright floor buttons Green.jpg|A 2016 Fujitec logo on a Fujitec elevator plate in Hong Kong. Fujitec ads on Haneda Airport Station.jpg|Fujitec advertisement in a train station in Haneda Airport International Terminal railway station, Tokyo, Japan. Fujitec door keyhole.jpg|Fujitec door keyhole with its warning sticker. Fujitec logo 2000s.png|Fujitec logo used in 2000s. External links *Official website (global site) **Fujitec YouTube Channel *American site *Hong Kong site (Chinese version) *Singapore site *UK site *Fujitec Co. Ltd. Facebook page Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia